


The Purrincess Bride

by ActualHumanBean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, Deceit, F/M, Fencing, Love, Revenge, The Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHumanBean/pseuds/ActualHumanBean
Summary: The characters of Miraculous Ladybug set in the story of the Princess Bride.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is the beginning of my first fic. I hope you guys like it. Sorry it is so short, but I wanted to start this story off in a similar way to the movie the Princess Bride. The rest of the chapters will be longer.

"Emma, I'm sorry you don't feel well, but I have to go to work. Your grandma Emilie will stay here with you until I come home." Adrien leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead as Emilie walked into the room.  
"Goodbye, I'll see you when you get home." Emilie said to her son as he walked out.

"Hey Miss Emma, how about we turn off the movie and I'll read you a story?"  
"Okay, sure. What is it about?" questioned the young girl.  
"Oh, it is a good story. It has tales of fencing, fights, chasing, true love, and miracles. Sound good?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. Let's get started. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Marinette and she lived in a country called France..."


	2. The Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter done. I hope you like it.

Marinette was a French woman who grew up on a small farm in the countryside. Marinette enjoyed few things in life. She liked to wear black, white, and pink. She enjoyed riding her horse, Tikki, around the countryside. She enjoyed bossing the only other person around, Adrien the farm boy who worked on her farm. He was quiet and only ever said ‘as you wish’ to whatever Marinette asked.  
“Farm boy, polish this saddle. I want to see my face in it.” Marinette demanded.  
“As you wish, my ladybug,” Adrien replied, along with is little pet name he gave Marinette.  
The next week, she again once again demanded, “farm boy, fill these with water… please.  
“As you wish, my lady.” Adrien replied, obediently.  
That day, Marinette realized that “as you wish” really meant “I love you.”  
But it was no more amazing as the day that she realized that she truly loved him too.  
“Farm boy,” Marinette pauses, looking for something around the small house to have Adrien do, and saw a pitcher right above her head, “hand me that pitcher,”  
“As you wish, m’lady.” Adrien grabbed the pitcher, handed it to Marinette, smirked, and walked outside.  
As the sun was setting, Marinette and Adrien stood together at the top of a hill, and shared a passionate kiss.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hold on,” Emma interrupted. “You never said this was a kissing book. Kissing is gross. Where is the fencing?”  
“Wait, it will come,” answered Emilie.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien had no money for marriage. So he packed up his fee belonging and went off to find his fortune across the sea.  
Before he left, Marinette stopped him.  
“I fear that I will never see you again”  
“Trust me, you will.”  
“But what if something happens to you?”  
“Hear this now: I will come for you.”  
“But how can you be sure?”  
“This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?”  
They share one final kiss before Adrien walks away.  
Adrien’s ship never reached its destination. It was attacked by the Dread Pirate Chat Noir, who never left captives alive. When Marinette receives the news that Adrien had been murdered, she simply stared out the window of her room. She neither slept nor ate. She vowed to never love again and to no longer be Marinette. That name died when Adrien died. She would now be known as ‘Ladybug’, a way to keep Adrien with her forever, and she abandoned her soft pink colored clothes for red, the color of Adrien’s blood that the Dread Pirate Chat Noir spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the last chapter, but still not very long. The next chapters will be longer. Once we get into the action there will be more detail and longer chapters. I hope that you stick around until then. Please let me know what you think of this story. I would love to hear from you.


	3. The Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I am trying to get a chapter out once a week, but we will see how that goes.

5 years later

Ladybug has become very distant from everyone in her life, and that was not many people. She would not talk to anyone, but would talk to her horse Tikki. Ladybug felt Tikki could really understand her. It helped a little, but not much. Ladybug’s heart was still very much broken from losing her Adrien.

It was around this time that the prince of the land, Luka, started looking for a bride. He wanted the best maiden in the kingdom. Prince Luka decided there was no one better than Ladybug, and declared that he would marry her. With no love left in her heart, Ladybug accepted the proposal only for the financial comfort that marrying the prince would provide. She would never love him. She could never love him. No matter how long it would be since Adrien died, Ladybug could still not love any other.

The engagement was announced and spread throughout the kingdom and beyond. Prince Luka and Ladybug would be married in a week’s time.

The only time Ladybug had to herself was when she would Tikki out on rides throughout the countryside she grew up in. This was somewhat dangerous because there were not any villages nearby, but Ladybug was loved throughout the kingdom, so no one would dare harm her, or so everyone thought.

It was on one of Ladybug’s rides that everything started to change. Three people, two men and one woman, approached Ladybug while she was riding Tikki.  
“We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?” One of the men asked.

“There is nothing nearby; not for miles.” Ladybug answered.

“Then there will be no one to hear you scream.” The man responded, nodding to the other man. He was quite a bit bigger than the man and the woman. He touches a nerve on Ladybug’s neck as she starts to scream, but it quickly ends as she falls unconscious.

The man, known as KIm, tears a piece of clothing and pins it on Tikki.

“What are you doing that for?” The large man named Ivan asks, while carrying Ladybug to the boat, which the woman, Kagami, gets ready to sail.

Kim replies, “this is a uniform of an British soldier. When the horse arrives back at the palace, the prince will think the British have kidnapped his beloved. When her dead body is found on the British frontier, his suspicions will be confirmed.”

“You never said anything about killing anyone.”

“I’ve hired you to help me start a war. That’s a prestigious line of work with a long and glorious tradition.”

“I just don’t think it’s right, killing the girl.”

“Am I going mad or did the word ‘think’ escape your lips? You were not hired for your brains, you hippopotamic land mass.”

“I agree with Ivan.” Kagami finally puts her input into the conversation.

Kim yells “oh, the sot has spoken. What happens to her is not truly your concern--I will kill her--and remember this, when I found you, you were so drunk you couldn’t buy brandy.” He turns to Ivan, “And you, friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless, do you want me to send you back to where you were, unemployed in Greenland?”

Kim glares at them, turns, and leaves them.

That Kim, he can fuss.” Kagami tries to comfort Ivan.

“...fuss...fuss… I think he likes to scream at us.”

“Probably means no harm.”

“He’s really very short on charm.”

“Oh, you’ve a great gift for rhyme.”

“Yes, some of the time.”

“Enough of that.” Kim demands.

“Ivan, are there rocks ahead?” asks Kagami.

“If there are, we’ll all be dead.”

“No more rhymes, I mean it.”

“Anybody want a peanut?”

Kim screams annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the last ones, but it is shorter than I intended. The next chapter will definitely have more. Also, I have nothing against Luka. He really is the only other major love interest for Marinette in the show, so that is why he is the prince. Luka is a great character, even though I ship Adrienette all the way.


	4. The Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget or abandon this fic. I have just been busy and struggling with my mental health. I am trying to finish this fic and hopefully I will actually get on a schedule of posting once a week.

“We’ll be at the cliffs by dawn.” Kim calmly says to Kagami. She nods and glances back.

“Why are you doing that?”

“Making sure nobody’s following us.”

“That would be inconceivable.”

At that, Ladybug speaks, “despite what you think, you will be caught. And when you are, the Prince will see you all hanged.”

Annoyed by Ladybug’s confidence Kim responds, “of all the necks on this boat, Highness, the one you should be worrying about is your own.”

Kagami is still staring behind them.

“Stop doing that. We can all relax, it’s almost over.”

“You’re sure nobody’s following us?”

“As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, inconceivable. No one in Britain knows what we’ve done. And no one in France could have gotten here so fast. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?”

“No reason. It’s only, I just happened to look behind us, and something is there.”

“What?”

Kagami and Kim stare behind the boat and saw nothing. It was very foggy. As they kept looking, slowly the fog parted and a boat appeared.

“See. Look there. A boat.” Kagami says with a confident attitude. 

“Well, we have a spot in the cliffs to dock the boat, and that boat will have to sail around to find a dock. And we will be long gone by the time that happens. There is nothing to worry about.”

Their boat continued sailing on and into a small bay. They quickly docked the boat and stepped onto the narrow strip of beach surrounded by rocky cliffs. There was a rope and rather large harness. Ivan put the harness around himself. Ladybug was pulled over and into the harness that connected to Ivan. Kim and Kagami get into the harness too. Ivan starts climbing up the cliffs, pulling the other three people with him.

They were halfway up the cliffs when Kagami looked down. The ship that was following had somehow found a spot to doc and the person, well now Kagami could see that it was a pirate dressed in all black, had gotten out of his ship and was at the base of the cliffs. The longer Kagami watched, the more the pirate did. He was now climbing up the same rope the four people are using to climb.

“He’s climbing up the cliffs behind us.” Kagami told Kim. 

“Inconceivable.” Kim states confidently, then looks behind them. He huffed annoyed. “Ivan, go faster.” 

Ivan starts climbing faster, reaching the top of the cliff very quickly. The group quickly steadied themselves at the top of the cliff. Once they were out of the rope and harnesses, Kim takes the rope and cuts it. The rope falls down the cliff. 

“There. That pirate should not be a problem anymore.” Kim looks down and sees the pirate clinging against the cliffs. 

“Kagami, stay here and take care of that pirate when he reaches the top.”

“Yes, Kim.”

Kim and Ivan take Ladybug and continue through the British countryside. 

Kagami sits on a rock and waits for the pirate to reach the top of the cliff. 

Kagami goes to the edge of the cliff. “Hello there.”

“If you would not mind, it is hard to talk and climb at the same time.”

“Very well.” Kagami steps away. 

After a few minutes Kagami steps back to the edge. 

“Could you speed it up a little?”

“You could throw down a rope or a branch or something.” The pirate responds. 

“Well, I have a rope right here that I could toss down. But you must know, I plan to kill you when you reach the top.”

“That does put a damper on the relationship.”

“But I promise not to kill you until you reach the top.”

“That is very comforting, but I’m afraid you’ll have to wait.”

“I hate waiting. I could give you my word as being Japanese.”

“No good. I’ve known too many Japanese.”

“You don’t know any way you’ll trust me?”

“Nothing comes to mind.”

“I swear on the life of my mother, Tomoe Tsurugi, that you will make it to the top alive.”

The pirate takes a minute to think, “throw the rope down.”

Kagami throws the rope and the pirate climbs his way up the cliff, quickly reaching the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes or if you have questions or comments, feel free to let me know.  
-Human Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story. I would love to hear from you all.  
~Human Bean


End file.
